Pokemon Journey
by AnimexGirlX
Summary: Sabrina and Gary started out hating each other's guts, but when they start traveling together, their journey seems to bring them closer and a friendship forms. However, a dark figure and a Pokemon are trying to stop their relationship from ever happening.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Pokémon Journey**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_This is my chance to shine; I will become a Pokémon master! No matter what happens; no matter how dangerous a road is, no matter how high the cliff goes, no matter how far the sea stretches, I will defeat everybody in my way and prove to the world that I, Sabrina Oaken of Pallet Town, am worthy of becoming a Pokémon master!! _

A young brown haired girl stepped off of the pier that connected to the land on which hers and Gary Oak's house was apart of, as well as Professor Oak's lab. The weather was normal for a day in Pallet Town; the sky was blue and few clouds would stroll along. The sun was high in the sky but didn't seem to make the perfectly beautiful day feel as hot as someone would have thought. There was little wind but when one came it felt as if it could sweep one off one's feet and soar in the sky without any care in the world. The girl stretched with a smile on her tan peach skin that was smooth and had no sign of aging for an enormous amount of time even though she was only fourteen. She had an hourglass figure and would have been mistaken for being older because of her maturity in body and mind. Her arms and legs were slender and long, her brown hair reached to the end of her back, her fingernails were painted a soft red that seemed to shine when the sun hit them, her eyes were a beautiful hazel color but had a green touch to them. She looked around at her hometown: a small peaceful place with no sign of danger. Movements made her glance up at Gary's window. There, tall and obviously every girl's dream guy stood the famous Gary Oak. His eyes seemed to scan the ocean that he looked upon, completely ignoring Sabrina who stood directly in front of it. Sabrina blinked a couple of times as she continued to stare at him. What was the big deal about this guy? Sure he was cute and a great Pokemon Trainer, but he was a jerk. His fan girls always swooned when he came around yet he treated every person like they were the dirt he walked upon. Sabrina had known him since she first moved to Pallet Town at the age of 6 after a fire had destroyed her old home. He always liked to pick on her because she was a loner and a bit of a braniac. Finally, his eyes looked at her and a disgusted look came upon his face as he scoffed and turned around and back into his dark room. Sabrina growled and looked away with her fists clenched. She hated him, no…she despised him! She had never done a single thing to him but only try to be his friend. She was shy and wasn't social but something about Gary made her want to try. For starters she had approached him when he was alone so he wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen around her; that didn't work. Next she had complimented him on his battling skills but he simply scoffed and called her a loser and walked off; another failure. She had even given him a yellow and green type of yin yang pendant. He had accepted it, with no gratitude whatsoever, and she had no idea where he left its fate at. _He probably flushed it down the toilet, or even gave it to his Houndoom to feast on. _She thought disgustedly as she began to walk to the forest that lied behind her home. As she walked, Gary watched her from his window once more. He blinked slowly with his arms crossed and sighed softly. She made no sound as she walked on the padded dirt road. She stopped, halfway from her home, and looked up at the sky. She brought two fingers into her mouth, blew in deeply and gave one loud whistle that seemed to echo for miles away. Not even five seconds passed and a large roaring Charizard came flying down with a loud THUD when he landed. Sabrina smiled and patted his neck gently.

"There you are ya old lug!" she said teasingly. He growled in annoyance but kept a smile on his loving face. She giggled and patted his neck again. "What were doing out here?" she asked. He gave her a small growl as a reply. She nodded. "Looking for more berries huh?" he nodded. "Well I thank you for that buddy! We're running low and we need some more. Let's go pay a visit in the Berry Forest!" she said excitedly. He roared happily and nodded, already starting to flap his wings. She laughed and quickly hopped onto his back and he sped off into the sky. A dark figure hid behind a tree and laughed,

"Well well, to the Berry Forest you say? Perfect place for a Pokemon ambush" it said in a sinister voice and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Berry Forest

Chapter 2: Into the Berry Forest

**Chapter 2: Into the Berry Forest**

"We made it!! Great job Charizard!" Sabrina said as she looked at the entrance to Berry Forest. Charizard roared in thanks and looked at Sabrina as she took out a notebook and pencil. Charizard smiled warmly as he looked at her, his eyes sparkling. Sabrina was his best friend. They had known each other for four years now, since she began her journey at ten. They always seemed to be in arguments but when the going got tough, they both got going and not one of them stood down. They were unstoppable in battles and were known throughout the regions. For now they had been taking a break from traveling until a new region was open for exploring. Charizard never left Sabrina's side unless he knew she was safe but then again he was still cautious. He protected her with his life and made sure she was never harmed; that was mainly the reason too why he allowed no boys near her. "Charizard!!" he snapped out of his thoughts as Sabrina called him. He growled at her for ruining his train of thoughts; now that train of thoughts was gone in a wreck. "I've been calling your name for the last ten hours! Where have you been, sir thinks a lot?" she said impatiently. He growled and crossed his arms. "What did you say mister? You don't talk that way to me!!" she said putting her hands on her hips. He mimicked what she said as he rolled his eyes. She growled and jumped on him, both wrestling to the ground. "You want a piece of me?! Bring it on ya lizard!!" He roared and began to blow fire everywhere as the two continued to yell and wrestle. The dark figure was watching them from the sky as he rode on his Noctowl. He sweat dropped and sighed. _This is the famous Sabrina? Unbelievable…. _He thought with another sigh. Finally Sabrina and Charizard stopped and were both on the ground panting. "You old lizard… I'm gonna defeat you one day…" she breathed out. He growled in reply but she sighed and ignored what he had said as she stood up, getting her pencil and notebook that had fallen to the ground. He also stood up and rubbed the back of his neck growling softly. "Well you deserved it…" she paused and sighed, "C'mon…" she finished saying with a soft smile and began to walk in the entrance. Charizard nodded and sighed and followed. Their battles always ended with no winner and it was normal for them to have useless quarrels. As they walked in, the figure made his Noctowl fly after them, into the Berry Forest. Sabrina's eyes sparkled as she looked at all the fascinating Bug and Grass Pokemon in the forest. Charizard smirked and gave a little snicker to himself as he thought about how easy it was for him to just smoke these Pokemon. They both kept walking till they reached a giant tree that was covered in berries and Pokemon. Sabrina smiled wide. "We made it!! The great Berry Tree is overflowing with berries! I can't believe how much the Pokemon here have helped it blossom." She said touching the tree trunk lightly. Charizard nodded and picked her up gently and flew upwards so she could reach the berries in the trees. She took note of any new berries then put up her notebook and pencil and brought out a small basket. She began to pick the berries she needed to make her famous Pokeblocks. Charizard began to drool when he saw the Tomato berries. She noticed and grabbed some for him but with a soft scowl, "Don't go and drool on me now!" she told him. He snapped out of his berry fantasy and growled in annoyance. "Oh hush I'm almost done." She told him picking some Sitrus berries and lastly a few Rabuta berries too. He flew back down and gently placed her on her feet. She breathed out with a smile. "I'll need to bring a bigger basket next time!!" she said looking at her filled up basket in her arm. Charizard nodded in agreement. They both stayed silent for a moment, enjoying chitters of the Pokemon in the forest, before Sabrina broke the silence by pulling out a Pokeball and saying, "I bet Buzz would like it here! She loves the Aspear berries!" With that said a Pikachu, with a red bow on her right ear, came out shaking her head and looked up at Sabrina with a small smile on her face.

"Pikachu?" she asked. Sabrina smiled and said, "Nope, no battle, but I brought you out so you could have some Aspear berries!" she said. Buzz's ears twitched and she looked around until she found a specific tree that had only Aspear berries. Her eyes lit up and she ran to the tree with a delighted, "Pika Pi!!" Sabrina laughed and sat down and began to eat an Oran Berry. Charizard shrugged and flew up and began to munch on Tomato Berries. It was all peaceful until a net appeared out from within the trees and captured Buzz! Sabrina gasped and quickly got up shouting,

"Buzz!!" Charizard roared furiously and landed in front of Sabrina, his wings spread out. The Pokemon around scattered off in fear. A sinister and dark laugh was heard from within the bushes the net had shot out of, as well as Buzz's helpless yelling and electric attacks. Sabrina growled, "Who are you and what are you doing with my Buzz?!" A reply came as the figure came out from the bushes holding the net in which Buzz was captured in and was desperately trying to get out of.

"Why my dear Sabrina…I'm doing nothing to your precious Pikachu. I just happen to know that your Pokemon are quite strong and I wanted to see if your Pokemon could escape from anything like people say." His voice was dark and low but was also seductive. Now that he had appeared from the shadows, his appearance was noticeable. He was tall and obviously masculine; his smooth brown hair came just above his neck and covered some of his eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt with black leather pants and boots on. His eyes were dark and the smile on his face immediately said 'trouble'. Sabrina blinked and stared at him.

"I see that you know me already so an introduction isn't important now. Let's just start this way: give me back Buzz now and I won't have Charizard snap you in half." She said threateningly. Charizard snarled as his flame on his tail burst bigger and he bared his fangs. Buzz was still struggling but was getting tired from all her useless attacks; it was draining her energy. The man smiled and nodded.

"Of course; anything you say, my love." He said in another seductive tone, his eyes glistening as he dropped the net, allowing Buzz to escape. Buzz stumbled out and ran to Sabrina with her eyes shut; the man's eyes never once left Sabrina. Sabrina gasped and caught Buzz as she jumped into her arms,

"Oh Buzz!! Are you ok?" she asked. Buzz looked up at her with an eye closed.

"Pika Pi…Pikachu…" she replied panting. Sabrina's eyes shimmered and she returned Buzz to her Pokeball.

"I'll get you healed later Buzz, right now I have to deal with someone." She said looking at the man with anger flooding all in her. The man crossed his arms and smirked as he eyed her up and down.

"I know a lot about you, Sabrina Oaken of Pallet Town. You're fourteen and began your journey with a Charmander," he paused and nodded to Charizard then continued, "Which I can see you have clearly trained. My name is Jason, I'm seventeen years old and I come from Lavender Town in search of you." He told her. She growled and put her hands on her hips as Charizard snarled.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I simply come in peace, I mean no harm to you…let's just say…I find interest in you." He said eyeing her long legs. She noticed and blushed and moved to the side a bit as Charizard growled; he was ready to attack at any second now.

"Th-That's no reason to attack my Pokemon…" she muttered out not looking at him. The smirk on his face grew wider as he continued to eye her and began to walk forward but quickly stopped as Charizard let out a deep growl that said, 'If you even move one muscle towards her, I'll rip and shred all the bones out of you!' Jason growled annoyingly; Charizard was starting to piss him off.

"Ok now, you're really pissing me off! Teach that lizard a lesson Magmar!!" he yelled as he threw a Pokeball and a Magmar came out and tackled Charizard to the ground. Sabrina gasped. Charizard and Magmar were wrestling and sending out attacks to each other without commands from their Trainers. Jason smirked once more and began to walk forward towards her until another figure stepped out from the bushes and walked in front of Sabrina. Jason stopped and he let out a small utter of cry. Sabrina gasped when she realized who it was.


	3. Chapter 3: He's Stronger!

**Chapter 3: He's Stronger!**

"G-Gary?!" Sabrina yelled in shock as she looked at who had stepped in front of her. Gary smirked and only remained calmed and cool as he spoke,

"Who were you expecting, my gramps?!" he told her looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She growled and spat out,

"I don't need you to protect me! Your grandfather would actually do a whole lot better than YOU ever could if I had to be honest!" Gary growled. He was already annoyed with her. He looked around at the surroundings: Charizard and Magmar were still fighting, each sending out powerful fire attacks that could burn down boulders, and Jason was standing across from Gary trying not to explode from all the interruptions that kept occurring. There were no other Pokemon in sight and the nearest ones were watching from some feet away.

"Listen here you little squirt," Jason began to say as Gary's eyes moved back to look at Jason then he continued, "I don't know why you're here but if you don't want to get hurt, then I strongly suggest you leave now." Gary scoffed.

"Yeah! I'm gonna leave a mysterious stranger with a young girl and two Pokemon in danger of killing each other! That sounds like the path I should take." He said sarcastically, making Sabrina blink and Jason snarling angrily.

"Very well then, if you won't leave…then we'll settle this on a Pokemon battle!!" Jason said pulling out a Darkball. Gary smirked and pulled out a Pokeball.

"If you insist, but I must warn you I'm an expert Pokemon Trainer, especially on the Water type." Gary said bragging. Sabrina sighed and sweat dropped.

_I'm domed if all he does is brag during the battle… _she thought. Then she quickly blinked and yelled at Gary, "Hey wait a second!! I can handle this on my own!! I don't need you and your bragging nature! Just go away and leave me alone!" Gary sighed and rolled his eyes and ignored her and threw his Pokeball, releasing a dancing and happy Exeggutor. Sabrina blinked. _An Exeggutor? _She thought surprised. Jason busted out laughing which made Gary even more annoyed and angry.

"An Exeggutor?! You've got to be kidding me! Machamp, get out here and cut that thing in half!!" he yelled throwing the Darkball and releasing a very well trained Machamp. It was about twice the size of Gary's Exeggutor!! Sabrina's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped out,

"H-His Machamp is huge!!" Gary groaned.

"Thank you for telling me that misses obvious." He said thinking out the situation. Sabrina growled and tried everything in her power not to strangle him.

_Ooooh he drives me crazy!! _She thought crossing her arms. Jason smirked.

"Let's get this started already! I want to leave quickly with my girl." He said looking at Sabrina. Both hers and Gary's eyes widened as they heard the last part of what Jason said. Gary looked back at Sabrina with a disgusted look. She returned the look and stuck her tongue out.

"Ew!! That is soooooo gross!! I am SO not your girl!! I'm NOBODY'S girl!!" she yelled.

"Aw, that hurts me, but don't worry. As soon as I defeat this gay boy, you and I can romance together." He said seductively but giving her a wink. She turned to the side, holding her stomach while gagging and Gary faced Jason again and his eyebrow quirked.

"'Gay' you say? Well let me show you what this 'gay boy' can do!" Gary said pointing to Machamp. "Go Exeggutor, use Hypnosis!!" Exeggutor stopped dancing and released Hypnosis. Jason smirked.

"Ok boy you want to play? Fine, learn the hard way! Machamp Karate Chop!!" he said as Machamp ran straight forward, putting one arm in front of another, having two pairs of crossed arms making a double attack! Gary gasped as Machamp hit Exeggutor dead on and was sent flying back.

"Exeggutor!!" Gary yelled as Exeggutor slowly stumbled back up panting already. Gary clenched his fists and growled. _How the hell?!_ He thought. Sabrina was thinking the exact same thing as she stared in disbelief.

_Machamp ran straight through the Hypnosis attack with his eyes on Exeggutor the whole time!! His Pokemon must be trained well if he was able to get through Gary's Hypnosis… _Sabrina thought. Jason laughed.

"You see?! I am the ultimate trainer!! I get whatever I want when I want it and nobody can stop me! Quit protecting the girl and just hand her over. Either way I'm going to get her and she'll become mine." He said with a smile. Sabrina looked at Gary who had a smile on his face.

"You think I'm protecting her? Pfft. No way! I'm only showing her the true power of a great Pokemon Trainer!" he said giving Sabrina a smug look. She blushed and growled as her eye twitched.

"Why you little…" she muttered out through gritted teeth.

"Ok now, I've had enough of your stupid comments! I'm ending this now!! Machamp Submission!!" Jason yelled.

"Dodge it!!" Gary yelled but Machamp had already got a firm hold of Exeggutor and was now rolling on the ground with Exeggutor. Then Machamp, still spinning, threw Exeggutor and he hit a tree hard and fell to the ground dizzy eyed. Gary and Sabrina gasped as Jason simply smirked and returned Machamp.

"I believe that I have won the bet. Now my dear Sabrina, come to me and we'll be together at last!!" he said walking towards her. She screamed and hid behind Gary who jumped and froze and stared at her with wide eyes and a slight blush. Jason stopped and blinked.

"No!! I don't want to!!" she said. Gary growled and walked away from her and to his hurt Exeggutor. Sabrina blinked as she was left alone. Jason smiled and quickly walked to Sabrina and pulled at her arm,

"Come now my dear, we must go!" he said pulling her but he was quickly stopped as she pulled back. Despite him being about twice her size, she was quite strong.

"No no!! I don't wanna!!" she yelled. Jason growled.

"You're coming with me!!" he yelled back. She shook her head and pulled back again. He growled and they began a tugging war. Gary was ignoring them and was looking at his Exeggutor. Gary sighed.

"Nurse Joy will have to heal you…don't worry…just hang in there." He said returning Exeggutor. He then turned to Sabrina and Jason and sweat dropped. _This guy is an idiot…all he had to do was simply grab her and run. He's twice her size…how pathetic. And what's with him saying that she's HIS? It's pitiful…love is pointless. _He thought bitterly. Sabrina continued to pull with all her strength.

"No!! Stop it!! Charizard help!!" she yelled. Charizard was being pinned to the ground by Magmar but his eyes quickly shot open as he heard Sabrina's pleas; he had enough! The flame on his tail burst into an even bigger flame and started to glow a bluish whitish color. He easily pushed Magmar off him and swung his tail so Magmar went flying at Jason who let go of Sabrina and was also sent flying to a tree. Charizard roared angrily and flew in front of Sabrina protectively. Sabrina's eyes shimmered as she hugged Charizard. Gary blinked.

_He reacted so quickly…why did he just now attack with that much ferocity? _Gary thought a bit shocked. Jason growled and coughed as he pushed the fainted Magmar off him. He returned him but pulled out another Pokeball,

"Heed my warning! You haven't heard the last of me!! That girl will be mine!!" Jason spat out as he released his Noctowl who immediately picked him up and carried him off. Charizard, Sabrina, and Gary all watched him leave and Gary scoffed.

"What an idiot!" he said sticking his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes. Charizard calmed down and his flame returned to normal and he looked at Sabrina who was clinging to him.

"Oh Charizard…thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you!" she said almost crying. Charizard growled soothingly. Gary opened an eye and looked at them.

_How pathetic… _he simply thought but on the inside, he felt somewhat hurt; he instead wished that he had been the one who sent Jason packing. He shook away the feeling and walked off. Sabrina looked at him.

"Wh-Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going back home…" he paused then said before walking out, "And for your safety, you should too." Sabrina blinked but Charizard lifted her onto his back and flew off gently with a nod. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed softly with her eyelids shut halfway.

_I wonder why this happened…. Why was it me? _She started to think but shook it off as drowsiness began to take over. The sun was starting to set; the incident had taken longer than anyone would have liked. Charizard flew home safely and smoothly noticing Gary was flying, not too far from them, on his Pidgeot as well. When they reached Pallet Town, Charizard gently took Sabrina into his arms and walked into her house and into her room where he laid her down gently on the bed; she was already asleep. Charizard couldn't help but smile as he lied down in his comfy bed next to hers. He breathed out deeply before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. He now needed to be more cautious of where Sabrina went. Gary walked upstairs to his room and kicked off his boots before plopping onto his soft bed. He put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He thought for awhile before shaking his head softly and rolling over onto his side. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at the green and yellow pendant that had fallen from inside his shirt and onto the bed. He picked it up gently in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over it. He sighed and put it back under his shirt where it stayed hidden. A small smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

--

Sowee it took kinda long...i was busy with moving into our new house. :D The net chapter is kinda short but i think i'll finish it tomorrow yawns i hope you liked it and sorry if its long. also, the chapter is called: He's stronger! D: idk whats wrong with my pc...i think it says a different title...sorry.

Notes: When she thinks 'ooooh he drives me crazy!!' thats gonna be a hing throughout the story :D Gary drives Sabrina crazy xD also, Jason calls Gary a gay boy...coughs i had accidentally typed GAY instead of GARY so i was like...ok!! Lets use that as a joke now! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Star Gazing With Your Rival

Chapter 4: Star Gazing With Your Rival

**Chapter 4: Star Gazing With Your Rival**

The night was peaceful as Pallet Town slept; the beautiful white moon was high in the sky and the millions of stars shined and twinkled in the dark blue sky. All clouds were gone and the sea was calm. The wind blew Sabrina's hair gently as she sat on the roof of her house and watched the stars. The moon shined down on her, making her skin seem pale and white but her cheeks were still a soft rosy color. She was hugging her knees and was wearing a long white nightgown; from far away she looked like a ghost. She sighed softly and rested her chin on top of her knees. A noise made her turn to Gary's window once more and she saw that he was climbing out of his window and onto his roof as well. He sat down with his legs stretched out and his arms behind him. He pretended not to notice her but instead watched the stars as well. Sabrina couldn't help but smile slightly and she turned her head away and looked up at the stars again. Ever since the incident that happened earlier, Sabrina felt more of a respect for Gary. She had never even told him thank you and she sighed at this thought. They both stayed silent till Sabrina said softly,

"Thank you…Gary…" Gary blinked and looked at her.

"For what?" he asked. She looked at her feet as she spoke.

"For saving me earlier…" he scoffed.

"Charizard was the one who saved you; not me." He paused "I'm the one who lost remember?" he added looking away. Sabrina shook her head gently.

"You did save me…to be honest…I was really scared. I only had Charizard and Buzz with me so I couldn't have battled…" she confessed. Gary's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at her.

_Only two Pokemon? She normally carries at least four… _he thought surprised. He sighed and closed his eyes as he turned his head slightly to the side. "Don't worry about it. It was only a coincidence that I was there…" he lied on the last part; he had actually followed her to see where she was going. Sabrina didn't look at him and she stayed silent. Gary looked at her again but his eyes seemed to soften. _I hate to admit it but…I'm now seeing how lonely she really is and it's making me feel pretty bad…after all these years of me making fun of her and showing off to my fan girls…I can see why she never liked me. _He thought feeling down right rotten. He pulled out the pendant from under his shirt and looked at it again, twirling it in his fingers. Sabrina looked at him from the corner of her eyes and noticed he was looking at a necklace of some sort. Her heart began to beat fast.

"What's that?" she asked. He jumped and quickly put it back and looked back at her.

"What's what?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"You were holding something! What was it? It looked like a necklace." She told him. Gary's heart was pounding in his chest.

_Oh God I hope she didn't see… _he thought but he answered, "It's just a necklace that someone gave me." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Who gave it to you? What kind of necklace is it?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's just a personal necklace that someone gave to me! Don't worry about it!!" he sneered blushing slightly and looking away with his eyes closed. She giggled and stood up and began to climb back to her window. He watched her.

"Ok Gary, if you say so!" she said and climbed into her room. Gary blinked and sighed. She poked her head out and looked at him. He looked back at her and blinked again.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing…good night Gary!" she said then closed the widow and pulled the blinds down. Gary shook his head but smiled and sighed as he looked back up at the stars. After awhile of just sitting there, he climbed back down and into his room; he closed his window and the blinds and went to bed. The bushes in the forest rustled as a small pink Pokemon with big eyes and a long tail came floating out and looked at the houses: Gary's and Sabrina's. It blinked and seemed to be thinking before flying off into the starry sky with a small,

"Mew!"

--

So sorry if it's short. It was just kinda a small moment between Gary and Sabrina. Goodness i'm so corney D: i suck at these too so you'll have to forgive me. Hopefully i'll have the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow :D thank you for those who are actually reading my sucky story


	5. Chapter 5: She's Actually Famous!

**Chapter 5: She's Actually Famous?!**

Gary yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up in his bed, his covers thrown out every where while part of his pajama shirt was hanging down his arm. He sighed and got out of bed and walked sluggishly out of his room and into the bathroom.

Footsteps came running up the wooden stairs and into the upstairs hallway of Gary's as a girl panted and frantically searched for someone. She skidded to a stop when she reached the bathroom door and began to bang on it with one fist as she held a magazine with another.

"Gary Gary!!! Get out get out!! Hurry up ya Slowpoke!!" she yelled, her short brown hair swishing back and forth from side to side.

The door opened as an irritated Gary stood there with a nerve twitching and a red toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"What do you want Daisy?" he asked through gritted teeth. She immediately flipped open the magazine and plopped it in Gary's face.

"Look!! That girl! She's famous!!" she exclaimed. Gary growled and snatched the magazine from her and looked at it for a moment. All of a sudden, his toothbrush fell and hit the ground as Daisy stared at him blankly with her large brown eyes.

"I'm off mom!! Bye!!" Sabrina said as she ran out of her house and jumped onto her Charizard with ease and they took off with a loud WHOOSH!!

Gary stumbled out of his house, still trying to put on a shirt as Daisy followed, holding his shoes. He managed to put his shirt on then hopped as he put on his shoes as well. Daisy gave him a look.

"You know, for an older brother who's supposedly "mature," you sure do act weird when it comes to girls, especially HER." She said. He growled but ignored and threw a Pokeball into the air as Pidgeot came out and he hopped on.

"Tell gramps that I'll be back later!! I have to find out what this is about!!" he said as Pidgeot took off in the same direction as Charizard. Daisy sighed and sweat dropped.

"Yeah…whatever freak." She muttered and walked to Prof. Oak's lab.

A large crowd stood outside of a small restaurant in Viridian City as Charizard and Sabrina flew over. Sabrina sighed and said,

"Oh wow…looks like another busy day huh Charizard?" Charizard growled in agreement. "Well, let's make the best of it!" she said and Charizard flew down.

A man noticed Charizard and Sabrina and pointed,

"Hey look!! There they are!!" he yelled and the whole crowd turned their heads and gasped as exclaiming was heard.

Charizard landed as Sabrina jumped off and began to shove and push her way through saying,

"Ow! Excuse me! Oh I'm sorry! Pardon me ma'am!" She finally made it to the front and opened the door and told the crowd with a smile, "Everybody! "Perfectly Powered Pokeblocks for Pokemon" is now open!! Come inside!!" she said as she hopped inside her own self and the crowd followed.

Sabrina put on a hat and an apron as she sat down in a seat that was laid between a large table. A type of machine was in front of her as well as an enormous amount of berries, spices, and other cooking ingredients and utensils. The crowd formed around the table as Sabrina spoke,

"Okay now! Which Pokemon is first?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

A young boy put a Poliwag on top of the table in front of her.

"My Poliwag won't eat the food I give him…can you give me something that'll work?" he asked softly. Sabrina smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for!" she said then leaned forward and looked at Poliwag. Poliwag tilted its head to the side slightly and blinked. Sabrina giggled and nodded as she sat back down and began to pick up berries and cut them up and into the machine. Everybody watched in awe as she spoke,

"Yep, I know what the problem is! Your Poliwag is a curious type, so it needs a variety of foods that'll interest it. I know the perfect thing too! This isn't very uncommon." She said then pushed a button and the machine made a "whirring" noise and stopped as small cubed shaped blocks fell out. Sabrina picked one up and put it near Poliwag's mouth. "Now opened wide…" she said and demonstrated. Poliwag blinked then did the same as Sabrina slipped the block inside its mouth.

Everybody watched still as Poliwag chewed then swallowed and smiled happily. The young boy laughed and hugged Poliwag.

"Oh wow!! Thanks so much miss!!" he said. Sabrina smiled and nodded then put the rest of the blocks in a container. She labeled the container "Poliwag" and slipped it in a bag then put in another container and handed it to the boy along with a booklet.

"The Pokeblocks are in the container labeled "Poliwag." There's another container that contains food that Poliwag's enjoy best. Try feeding that to it and give it a Pokeblock as a treat when it does well. Here's also a booklet on how to make the Pokeblocks and how to keep your Poliwag in tip top shape!" she said with a smile. The boy took it and nodded.

"Thanks so much! You're the coolest!!" he said then ran off as Sabrina waved.

"Ok now, who's next?" she asked and the crowd yelled with excitement.

As she worked, the door opened and Gary walked in to find Sabrina telling a woman about caring for a baby Pokemon.

"Thanks so much Sabrina! You're a sweet heart!" the woman said, holding a Pichu in her arms that seemed to be struggling to break free. Sabrina sweat dropped and smiled.

"It's no problem…just remember to give your Pichu some free time to itself once in awhile." Sabrina said. The woman nodded and ran off. Gary blinked and looked at Sabrina as she blinked and looked back then smiled and blushed.

"Gary!!" she said excitedly. He blushed slightly but smiled.

"Um…h-hey." He said trying not to sound so enthusiastic. The crowd was smaller now but in the back you could now see a reporter with her camera man. As Gary and Sabrina talked, the reporter turned her attention onto them and smiled wide.

"A juicy scoop!!" she said and quickly ran over next to them. The camera fixated on her as Gary and Sabrina blinked, both confused.

"Is it ready?" the reporter asked the camera man.

"Almost…in three, two…you're on!" he said and a red light came on the camera. She cleared her throat and spoke,

"I am Jenise Takanawa with the latest report in the Kanto famous "Perfectly Powered Pokeblocks for Pokemon" store in Viridian City. I'm here with the lovely owner, Sabrina Oaken, and what appears to be her new lover, the most famous Gary Oak! What does it feel like now being a love couple?" she asked putting the microphone to the blushing red Sabrina.

"N-No!!! You have it wrong!! He's just a friend, I swear!!" she tried to explain.

"What're you talking about?! I have nothing to do with her!!" Gary exclaimed as Jenise simply nodded then turned back to the camera with a dramatic sigh.

"Young love…it's such a shame that they won't admit each other's true feelings, especially since it's written all over their faces…"

"Ah!!! No!! This is now over!! My store is officially closed for today!! Out!!" Sabrina yelled, her whole body red as she pushed the crowd out then slammed the door shut and locked it. However, you could hear Jenise outside saying to the camera,

"As you can see, young Sabrina here has completely shut down her store today to spend time with her lover. Could it be that he's looking for help on his Pokemon, or is she really going to show him a new "recipe" she came up with?" she said with a sly but smug look on her face.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!" Sabrina screamed from inside as she began throwing anything nearby at the crowd as they took off, along with the reporter and her camera man.

Gary stared at Sabrina with wide eyes and a blush across his face.

_Who ever knew that she could get so hot tempered…I think…she's completely changed my impression on her…I can't think straight… _He thought, his eyelids dropping halfway and his mouth slightly agape. Charizard was huddled in a corner, growling to himself with wide eyes.

Sabrina stood there; panting then shook her head and smiled sweetly at Gary, a blush on her face still.

"Sorry about that! That dumb lady is always trying to wreck me somehow!" she said walking forwards to her machine. Gary blinked out of his thoughts and watched her.

"Why?" he asked. She shrugged and began to put up her ingredients and clean around her cooking area.

"Jenise has always hated me; probably because my show took over her reporting show that used to come on TV a lot. I mean, it's not like I meant to do so…my show just became popular." She said sighing.

"Wow...I would have never guessed that the braniac girl on TV was YOU!!" Gary said helping her. Charizard watched and blinked slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabrina asked putting up a large bowl.

"Well I never really saw you a whole lot! Especially since we don't ever travel anymore. Our journey ended a year ago…now we're just normal people with Pokemon, trying to find a job or do something with our lives." He said staring at the ground. Sabrina blinked and looked at him then sighed.

"Yeah you're right…I'm only fourteen but…my journey is over. I have no where else to travel…and now that I have my own show here…there's no way I can leave!" she said. Gary looked up at her.

"How did you ever become so famous without me knowing?" he asked. She shrugged and took off her hat and apron and set it down.

"I always studied my Pokemon: the facts, the opinions, the theories. I know so much about them, a lot of people were surprised I wasn't a Pokemon Professor of some sort! Well, I had gotten a letter one day from Blaine of Cinnabar Island. The letter had said that someone who knew Blaine wanted to meet me. Well when I met that person, I found out that he was a big fan of me! He knew where I had traveled, where I lived, and knew I was great friends with Blaine. So he decided to make me a show so others would know of my "great success" as well.

Well as time grew, he saw that I made foods for Pokemon and that's where I began! I got aired on television and it had many views so…that's where I stayed! Now I have my own store in Viridian City and occasionally I'll be put on TV to show anymore people on cooking foods for Pokemon." She finished saying staring outside.

Gary blinked and watched her in awe.

"Wow…and took think I thought you were just a loser girl." He said scoffing. She jumped and turned around and looked at him.

"What makes you say that?! You know, you're not so great either Mr. Show Off!" she said angrily. He smirked at looked at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, I don't care…I'm glad I'm a show off. So you should be glad you're a loser!" he said walking to her and patted her on the head. She blinked and stared up at him, puffing her cheek out with a blush. He grinned and chuckled.

"I better be going now. Gramps will want to know where I'm at. Smell ya later!" he said walking to the door and opened it and began to walk out but stopped and stared at the ground. She blinked and looked at him.

"What?" she asked. He remained silent but smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You know…for a loser like you…you sure are cute." He said then left. She blushed and gasped softly, her eyes shimmering. Charizard's tail swished back and forth as he growled softly. She blinked slowly but smiled and sighed.

"You know…for an arrogant jerk like you…you're pretty cute yourself Gary." She said to herself then looked outside and watched him and his Pidgeot fly back to Pallet Town.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories at Breakfast

**Chapter 6: Memories at Breakfast**

Once more, the sun peeked its way over the ocean horizon, threatening to wake anything up in its path. Pidgey's flew across the sky as nearby Pokemon began to slowly awaken and come out to wash and eat.

Prof. Oak was already outside, tending to all the Pokemon, making sure they were fed and watered and groomed.

Loud snoring came from Sabrina's room as both she and Charizard were asleep on the floor on their backs. A knock was heard on the door, and softly her mom asked,

"Sabrina? Are you awake?" No response but snores. Her mother cleared her throat from the other side of the door as she knocked again but louder. "Sabrina?!" she asked again. Once more, no response. Her mom took in a deep breath and yelled, "SABRINA OAKEN ARE YOU AWAKE?!!!!!?!" making the door fly open, wakening Charizard and Sabrina who both shot straight up screaming.

"Gyaaah!!!! Mom!!! Did you have to yell?!!" Sabrina asked as Charizard roared in agreement. Her mom put her hands on her wide hips.

She was an average height person, taller than short people but smaller than tall ones. Her long jagged black hair hung down as a pink cap rested on her head. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that seemed to glow, even when she was angry. She wore a long brown dress with an apron over it. She spoke sharply,

"Well if you wouldn't be in such a dead sleep I wouldn't have to yell!" she said. Sabrina groaned and rubbed her head. "Anyways, hurry up and get ready! We have guests!" she finished saying with a sweet smile then walked out. Sabrina and Charizard looked at each other and both sighed as Charizard growled softly.

"Yeah I know…I guess now you see where I get my temper from." Sabrina said then got out of bed but stopped as she looked at the ground and blinked. She turned her head and looked at Charizard.

"Wait…we have guests?" she wondered. Charizard shrugged but growled in questioning as well. She blinked and thought then gasped and rushed out and into the hallway and managed to stop herself from falling over the balcony as she saw her "guests." Her body shook a bit.

_You can't be serious!!! _She thought when she saw Gary smiling and talking to her mom at the door.

Sabrina quickly ran back into her room and shut it and breathed hard.

_Crap!! What now?! _She thought as Charizard stared at her concerned.

Sabrina rushed to her closet and began throwing clothes out and onto her bed as she desperately searched for something to wear while muttering to herself,

"Of all the lousy, no good…why did it have to be HIM?! I wouldn't have minded Prof. Oak or Blaine but Gary?! Argh!!"

Charizard sighed but simply rested his head back down on his claws and watched his trainer freak out over a simple boy.

"Ah-ha!!" Sabrina yelled as she held an outfit in her hands and smiled excitedly. Charizard looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes and sighed with a low growl.

"So you've been training well?" Sabrina's mom asked Gary as she poured him some orange juice. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you and yes I have! My Blastoise and Umbreon are getting stronger and stronger each day! I can't wait for the next Pokemon Tournament, if they ever have one…" he muttered the last part as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Sabrina's mom smiled and sighed.

"Don't worry! One is bound to show up, and I know you and Sabrina will do excellent!" she said. Gary looked at her and smiled.

"Wow, thanks a lot Molly. That means a lot!" he said. She nodded.

"My pleasure; now Sabrina should be down here now…wonder what's taking the girl so long…" Molly muttered as she walked back to the kitchen. Gary shrugged but smirked.

"She probably found out it was me and decided to play sick…what a loser." He said.

"Ahem! I heard that!" Sabrina said from the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

Gary blinked and looked up at her and was going to say a smart remark but stopped as his eyes widened slightly and a blush ran across his face.

Sabrina stood at the top of the stairs, staring at him with an angry but confused face as she blinked a couple of times. Charizard walked out from behind her and stared at Gary intently with a soft growl.

She was wearing a green turtleneck shirt that cut off at the shoulders and only had two small straps for the shoulders while it connected again at the arms and went down to her wrists. She was then wearing jean Capri's that flared out at the ends and had black sewing down the sides. She also wore black boots and her hair was pulled back at the top into a ponytail as she wore small black pearls that hung a bit.

Molly walked in and gasped,

"Oh, don't you look cute!!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Sabrina blushed then smiled.

"Thanks mom!" she said and began to walk downstairs.

Gary blinked a couple of times and turned his eyes to the food Molly had put in front of him as Sabrina took a seat next to him.

"Now you go ahead and eat and just tell me if you want anything else!"

We will! Thanks!" Gary and Sabrina said in unison as Molly giggled and walked back to the kitchen. Gary blinked and looked at Sabrina as he asked,

"Doesn't your mom eat?" She shook her head as she sipped from her orange juice,

"Nah! She prefers to cook and clean. She'll eat when she wants." She said and sighed happily. Gary shrugged and had only barely begun to dig in when he noticed his eyes kept drifting back to Sabrina.

She didn't pay attention to Gary as she ate with delight.

He groaned to himself in his mind as he looked back at his food. It wasn't long till he noticed he was being watched as well.

He looked at Sabrina but she was still enjoying her food. He blinked then looked ahead of him, at the end of the table, and quickly froze with fear as he saw Charizard glaring at him with evil and dark eyes.

Gary gulped and tried to smile as he asked,

"S-So, your Charizard looks really strong! I guess you've been training him a lot?" he asked sweating.

Sabrina blinked and smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Charizard is my number one Pokemon! Isn't that right boy?" she asked as Charizard simply growled in agreement, not once taking his eyes off Gary.

Gary gulped again and nodded.

"Well that's good…" he managed to say before Sabrina blurted,

"Hey!! We should have a Pokemon battle!!" Gary blinked and looked at her.

"A battle?" he asked. She nodded and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes! I would love to see your Pokemon!!" she said excitedly. He narrowed his eyebrows too and nodded.

"A battle sounds fun!" he agreed. She nodded as Charizard sighed softly, seeing how his "glare tactic" wasn't working as well as he had planned.

"So I guess beating you will be easy." Gary said with a smirk. Sabrina blinked and blushed slightly as she said angrily,

"What makes you say that?!" he shrugged.

"It's simple really…you use Fire Pokemon, while I use Water." He gave her a smug look. She scoffed.

"I don't just use ALL Fire Pokemon ya know! I have a variety just like other Trainers might have. Fire Pokemon just happen to be my favorite type, doesn't mean I battle with just them." She crossed her arms as Molly came in with a smile.

"You know she's right Gary. I've seen her battle before; she has a variety of attacks as well as her Pokemon. She's a dangerous one to look out for. I suggest you think before you talk since she happens to be the top Trainer of this region." Molly said proudly as Gary's jaw dropped.

"T-Top Trainer?! What?! How did THAT happen?!" he asked as Charizard snickered.

"Simple…I train everyday." She replied shrugging. He gritted his teeth.

"Well so do I!!" Molly giggled.

"Sabrina's had a bond with Pokemon ever since she was little. Pokemon have been her only friends throughout her life so far. She became more attached to them after Pikachu…" she trailed off as she noticed Sabrina's face had gone blank and her eyes had filled with sadness. Gary noticed too and blinked.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Sabrina jumped a bit and wiped her eyes,

"Y-Yes I'm fine! What makes you think I'm not?" she asked sniffing. Molly put a hand to her chin.

"Oh my…I shouldn't have said that." She said softly. Gary was obviously confused.

"Um…I hate to ask but…what's wrong?" he asked. Sabrina sighed and her bangs fell over her eyes and she spoke softly.

"Before we moved here to Pallet Town…I lived in Sunnyvale Valley. My mom and I lived in a small house by the sea, surrounded by nothing but water and a forest that was filled with Pokemon! Town was on the other side so we were mainly secluded. The only friends I had were Pokemon and of course, my mom…" she trailed off but continued, trying not to cry.

"Well…I had made friends with a Pikachu…and he was one of the smartest and sweetest Pokemon you'll find," She smiled as she spoke, "Him and I would always go out looking for berries. He knew which ones were useful and which ones were harmful. He also happened to have a small family…I would visit them everyday and you could tell he was a proud father…however…all that changed on that day…" she trailed off again and clenched her fists.

Gary watched her in concern and Charizard growled comforting. Her mom looked at her,

"Maybe you should stop…" she said softly but Sabrina shook her head as she continued.

"Then…one day I was in the forest playing when all these Pokemon came running from everywhere. I was confused; I didn't know what was happening. They were so frightened…I couldn't do anything.

I soon realized it was a fire as I saw and smelled smoke. I began to run back to my home with Pikachu but he was worried about his family…so he ran back. I tried to go with him but he told me to keep running and don't look back. So…so I did! I ran! I ran as fast as I could back home! But…I was stopped as a tree fell in front of me and I tripped and fell and went unconscious.

All I can remember after that was me waking up in my mom's arms…she was carrying me and running. I frantically searched for Pikachu and his family but…there was no sign of them as we left the burning forest.

There was a boat waiting for us by our house; it was Prof. Oak…as mom climbed on…I cried and screamed for Pikachu. I wanted my friend to be with me…I wanted and needed comfort. No matter how loud I yelled…he never came. Pokemon managed to escape but…not him…he was killed…" she stopped in tears.

Gary's eyes were even watering and Molly had her arms wrapped around Sabrina. Charizard was trying not to cry even though he had heard this story before.

"I never saw him again…his family died as well…but…" she clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth then continued. "It was a man…he destroyed my home and my friends! I know…I saw him."

Gary's eyes widened and Charizard stared at the ground.

"When my mom was carrying me away…I saw him; his dark and evil eyes. He was smiling…not a nice and pleasant smile but a smug and hateful look that said that his job was a satisfactory one. I can still see his face now…I swore that one day…I would find him…and make him pay for all that he's done…"

Tears were streaming down her face as Gary looked at her.

"So this is why you're training so hard…why you care about Pokemon so much and others." He said softly. Charizard looked at him and blinked.

"Yes…and no." she said and smiled as she looked at him then continued. "I've always loved Pokemon. Seeing others and Pokemon get hurt is like stabbing me over and over again with a knife. I would definitely sacrifice myself to save others." She said.

He blinked but sighed and smiled softly.

"You know…you're so different than others." He said as he stood up. She blinked and looked up at him as Charizard growled softly.

Gary began to walk to the door and opened it then stopped and looked back at her.

"But…I like people who are different. They can teach me a lot more than normal people can. I hope that maybe…you can teach me what you have…" he finished saying then walked out.

Sabrina blinked but smiled and nodded as she wiped her tears. Molly looked at her and smiled.

"Nice boy huh?" she said softly as Sabrina blushed slightly.

"Yeah…nice boy." She said then thought _Gary…thank you…_

Sabrina stood up and smiled. "Ready for a battle Charizard?!" she asked as he stood up and roared happily. Sabrina giggled then ran outside. "Bye mom! This battle is mine!!" she yelled and Charizard followed.

Molly giggled and started to clean up.

"I'm going to be honest with her one day…I think that fire happening…was the best thing that could have happened; Because now…she has him."


End file.
